Life Goes On
by Amzie Daizy
Summary: He took George's hands and stared straight into the bloodshot eyes of his closest brother; his closest friend.  "Don't let death separate us." Set after the battle at Hogwarts. Rated T just to be safe. R&R appreciated!


**This is my second story to put on FanFiction, this one written in memory of my cousin.**  
><strong>I've tried to make it as understandable as possible but if by the end you still don't understand it feel free to contact me and write a review telling me how I can improve. I appreciate friendly feedback!<strong>  
><strong>Now for the good stuff...<strong>  
><strong>I don't own the characters or the story 'Harry Potter'. I wish I did, but I don't!<strong>

_'Speak to me; be near me  
>I can't survive unless I know you're with me'<br>-Haunted, Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

><p>George Weasley hadn't been sleeping lately. He hadn't had much sleep for the past two months actually, but he didn't mind one bit. Why? Because night was the time he and his brother got to talk with no listening ears around them. It's always hard to talk in a house packed with people. Besides, if Mrs Weasley found out what the twins were up to she would have them de-gnoming the garden for a year.<p>

After what seemed like ten minutes sleep George woke up and checked his muggle clock his father had given him a few years ago. In third year the twins had bewitched the clock so the alarm wouldn't wake anyone else up except for the person the alarm was directed at.

1:14 AM. He checked Fred's bed and found it empty. Looks like the alarm went off for _him_.

'_The git didn't wake me up'_

Regretting the decision to bewitch the clock so only one could hear it, George quickly slipped out of bed and put on his dressing gown and slippers.

'_I can't believe that git didn't wake me. When I catch up with him…'_

There was a creak as George pushed open his bedroom door so he stiffened, listening for any disturbances. When the house remained quiet he tip-toed down flights of stairs, through the kitchen and out the front door.

'_Why hadn't Fred woken me up? Surely he knew how much I like these late night talks and mischief'_

At this, George started thinking of previous nights and all of the mischief they had been up to, smiling at the thoughts. Last night they had accidently turned a garden gnome invisible which resulted in some frantic arm waving to find it and turn it back. The night before that they had used a spell that turned Pigwidgeon purple; thankfully the spell hadn't lasted until morning. George laughed at the memory of Pig's face and the funny imitations of Ron and Ginny the twins had acted out if they were to find out.

After fifteen minutes of walking George saw a patch of small woods come into view where Fred was waiting.

'_That's funny; I don't remember ever seeing woods around here…'_

When Fred saw his brother walking up to him he gestured towards his wrist as if to indicate George was late.

"You moron! Why didn't you wake me?"

"Aww…I couldn't disturb my brother while he was sleeping! Anyway, you _need_ your beauty sleep. You think I want people looking at my twin brother and then assuming I look like that as well?"

"Shut up! I may only have one ear but I'm still ten times more attractive than you with that ugly mug"

"Harsh words there brother, I'm slightly hurt" Fred said with a joking tone. "But seriously, have you seen your eyes lately? They're not my beautiful brown anymore."

George could feel a nagging sensation at the back of his mind, but he pushed it away and instead looked at his brother in confusion.

"And what do you mean by that? I got a cut near my eye during the battle at Hogwarts (another nagging feeling was pushed aside as he said this) but apart from that I'm fine, thank you very much"

His brother looked at him somewhat sadly and shook his head "you just don't get it, do you?"

At that Fred walked away from his brother and after a distance beckoned his twin to follow. Still confused, George jogged to catch up with him muttering "mum will kill us if she found out we were wandering this far."

"Well she won't find out, will she? Voldemort is _dead_ (another nagging sensation) anyway so we're not in any _real_ danger…you're not scared are you?" Fred finished with a slight grin.

"Now you're being cute, brother! We both know that out of both of us I'm the brave one, not admitting would just make you a slimy little ferret."

At the reminder of ferrets both brothers started laughing and took turns impersonating Malfoy the flying ferret. The two were laughing and joking for so long that George almost forgot that he hadn't the foggiest where they were headed. Was his brother crazy leading them out here? They had been walking for an hour now and he certainly didn't recognise where they were. Actually...how were they even still in the woods? It didn't look that big from the outside.

"Say Fred, do you know where the hell we are?"

"Why as a matter of fact I don't, dear George! I was hoping we would have come across some sort of water by now…hold the phone! Come over here Freddy, I've found something."

George could see what his brother was talking about straight away. Surrounded by tall dark trees was a still and very small pool of water. The half moon reflecting off the pool gave enough light to let the boys see the pond from quite a fair distance. The light bouncing off the pond made it seem _too_ perfect, almost as if it was part of a dream...

"Ah" sighed Fred "I knew this had to happen sometime I suppose"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Well George, you have to face the truth sooner or later"

At this point George couldn't rid of that nagging feeling, but he was persistent to act dumb, to pretend he didn't know any better.

"Now George, as romantic as this stroll in the woods has been I hardly think this is appropriate..."

"Very funny. Just look in the water Georgie Worgie"

Resisting the urge to kick his brother for the old nick-name from his mother George looked at the still, shining pool. What he saw left him feeling like a hippogriff had kicked him in the stomach.

A twenty year old boy with flaming red hair stood staring back at him wearing the familiar blue striped pyjamas and dressing gown twelve inches too short. This is all that was recognisable of the boy though. There was no laughter in his eyes but rather tears; the eyes an ugly red compared to his normal rich brown. Heavy circles around his eyes made him look like he hadn't slept in months...

It was at this moment George couldn't ignore it any longer. He remembered.

Memories flooded before him. The terrifying screams of students and adults alike. Running towards his brother as he realised he needed help. His brother's taunts towards the death eaters. His brother cold and still on the floor...

"NO!" screamed George. He slumped down to the ground feeling like someone had ripped his heart out whole. How was it possible to feel like this? To feel like there was nothing worth living for because the cruel fate of death would come eventually. Death was cruel. He strikes at the worst times and leaves a person nothing but a memory.

George started sobbing hysterically. He didn't want to believe it! What had his family ever done to deserve something so terrible? What had his brother done?

"Mate, I'm sorry" whispered Fred "I've been with you for far too long. Holding your hand when you fall; talking to you whenever you needed me. I now realise it's not helping you. I should have never interfered with your healing process. Tonight is the last time you will see me, I promise."

George felt a sudden urge to scream at his twin, to take out all of his rage and pain on anyone that was near enough. Instead of this though, he mumbled bitterly "Sorry? Sorry for what? You're dead."

"Yes I am George. I'm DEAD. I've been dead for two months, and you're the only one that hasn't even tried to move on!" Fred started yelling, trying to get his point across "Think of mum, will you? She's basically lost two sons, the way you've been acting! LISTEN to me George. I'm gone."

A half choke, half cry could be heard escaping George's mouth, but Fred continued with a frustrated sigh "Just wake up and look around you. Life is still the same if you want it to be. The only thing different about it is _you_. What happened to my brother that could laugh in the face of anything? Did death take him too?"

Again George felt a blow to his stomach, but this time it was different. It wasn't as harsh. It was almost like realisation. He understood what Fred was trying to say, but...

"You don't understand, mate. I try, but wherever I go people are looking at me with their sympathetic faces. I can't even look in a freaking mirror without seeing you!" At this point George's voice was no more than a hoarse whisper "It's hard to laugh when sadness surrounds you."

Fred sighed and nodded his head in understanding at what George had said. "I know it's been hard for you. I understand. If I lost a brother this handsome I'd be upset too!"As Fred said this he grinned and playfully punched his brother, looking into his tear-streaked face. "Mate, you can't continue living like this. The world is moving on and now you have to as well. Continue with our shop and teach kids every secret passage there is in Hogwarts. Tease Ron about his awkwardness around Hermione. Hell, Marry Angelina if you want now that I'm off the table!"

George managed a small chuckle. "Full of yourself much? You know that she just chose the wrong twin, right? She wanted me all along."

"Well then do it! Go out with her and live life!" exclaimed Fred with a laugh.

Seriousness returned to Fred's face after a while though. He took George's hands and stared straight into the bloodshot eyes of his closest brother; his closest friend.

"Don't let death separate us."

All that George could manage was a small nod. He knew what Fred had meant but he didn't know how he could make it work. How can one in the living and one in the dead stay together?

As if reading George's thoughts, Fred said "you'll find out how to eventually. You just have to _try._"

"I...I will."

"I've helped you enough now George, it's time for you to help yourself."

Fred let go of his brother's hands then and smiled at him. George knew what was coming now and he didn't want it to. He wanted to stay with his brother forever and joke with him; just talk.

"C'mon. Just do it. You promised me you'd try. Just open your eyes."

Reluctantly George let go. He let go of his brother, the woods; the pool of water. He let go of the times they had spent together at night for the past few months. He let go of everything that had been protecting him, shielding him from realisation. He knew he couldn't dream about a Fred that was still in the living forever.  
>George let go of the fantasy world and felt it fade away before him. The last thing he saw was his brother smiling and waving at him as he melted into the darkness, where all dreams end up.<p>

George opened his eyes with a start and stared at the low wooden ceiling, inside his own bed. That was the first time he had slept through the entire night. He hadn't woken up in a cold sweat several times during the night like he normally had these past two months...

He could hear laughter from the kitchen and Mrs Weasley's voice as she yelled over the top, asking if anyone wanted more eggs.

For the first time in two months George wanted to get out of bed and join his friends and family downstairs for breakfast. Fred was right. They were trying to move on. They were getting on with life.

Now it was time for him to move on, all he had to do was _try_.


End file.
